1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly, to an electrical connector used in high frequency signal transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In high frequency transmission field, an increased demand of high transmission performance is needed. FIG. 1 shows a plan view of a contact 6 used in a conventional electrical connector. The contact 6 includes a main body 8, a cantilevered beam 7 longitudinally extending from the main body 8, a soldering portion 9 backwardly extending from the main body 8. The main body 8 is substantially rectangular shaped. As a result, the current path is relatively short when the current goes through the contact. Therefore, the capacity of the contact is relatively high to impair the transmission performance of the conventional electrical connector.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems and meet the increasing transmission demand.